Corner Kiss
by RockloreOtter
Summary: Corey has a party to spread band awareness, but what happens when something both Corey and Laney have dreamed about?


Laney's POV

 _Ping! Ping! Ping!_ My phone was alerting me that someone was calling me. I was lying on my bed, so I rolled on my side and grabbed it. I checked the caller ID, and for one minute I was excited. It was Corey. I eagerly answered it.

" _Hey, Lanes."_ He said.

"Hey, Core. What's up?" I answered.

" _I'm having a party this weekend and I was hoping you could come."_

I raised my eyebrows. "What kind of party?"

" _Just a get-together. I think it'll help spread band awareness."_

Of course. Band awareness. "Yeah, I'll be there."

" _Awesome! The party's at six. See you later!"_ And he hung up.

I set my phone back down. If he has a party, or if there is a dance, I'm invited just to help spread band awareness. Of course. I love him, but that little quirk and his obliviousness gets on my nerves. Big time. I'm still going to the party, don't get me wrong, but I'm just going to tweak my appearance. Just a little. Maybe then he'll notice me.

 _Party Night Transition_

By tweak my appearance, I mean take out my hair clip and wear some light jewelry. Not plastic surgery. I set my hair clip on my dresser and let my hair fall, covering part of my eye. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked different. I was wearing a green sleeve-less shirt, black leather pants, and a cropped black hoodie. Still, it was missing something. I grabbed a green choker with a black diamond in the middle. Oh, yeah. That was it. I turned off the lights in my room and closed the door, walked outside, and started heading to Corey's.

Corey's POV

Ever since we started 7th grade, the word was getting out that we had a band. And I thought, having a party would really help. I called Lanes, and she said she'd be there. After that, I invited people. Not a lot. If Laney was going to be there, not to many people could be there. I know from experience. Laney had a birthday party at a swimming pool when we were about ten, and her mom invited way more people than Laney was happy with. I found her hiding in a corner, shaking. I didn't want that to happen again.

I finished the snacks just as Laney arrived. I wasn't expecting to see what I saw. She looked beautiful. But I didn't say that out loud. She helped me set everything out, move the couch, and tidy up the stage just before people started coming. Everyone I invited was there, but something caught me off guard. I saw three girls that I know I didn't want here. Miranda, Isabel, and Nancy.

"What are you doing here? I don't remember sending you an invite." I said as I approached them.

"Oh, well we heard that you want to spread band awareness, and we wanted to help." Miranda answered.

"Okay, but I already have help with that." I was suspicious.

"Well, now you have some more." Nancy said in her thick English accent.

I shrugged and left. As long as they were helping, I didn't care. But I knew something was up. I just didn't know what.

Laney's POV

Once people started coming, I went into the kitchen. I didn't like being around a lot of people. 20 is my limit. There were only about fifteen people in the garage, but I still didn't like being in there. While I was getting some glasses from the cupboard, I heard voices.

"I wonder who Corey asked to help him with the band awareness in the first place." The girl had a thick English accent.

"Maybe it was us? Or maybe it was someone from the band?" The other girl had one of those voices that I would describe as a "girly girl" voice.

"Isabel, it wouldn't be us because Corey already said he had someone helping him before hand! And I didn't see even one of the band members." After I heard her voice, I knew who it was.

Miranda, Isabel, and Nancy, the three most popular girls in the 7th grade. But they were also the meanest. I would just try to avoid them at all costs. I kept listening to what they were saying.

"Maybe that redhead is helping him. What's her name again?" Even though it was loud, I could still hear Nancy's thick English accent.

"Her name is Laney, but she looks more like Lamey. Right, girls?" I heard Miranda's witch-like laugh.

I saw their shadows move closer and closer to where I was standing. Before I could move, they had walked in.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, ladies! We were just talking about you, Lamey!" Miranda turned and faced me.

"You know, Corey won't ever like you back. And how could he? Your such a freak." Nancy smirked.

"So you might as well give up, because it's pointless. Corey is up on the popularity scale, and your even lamer than the school mascot." Isabel cackled.

I ran out of the kitchen, tears welling in my eyes. I hid in this little space between the stage and the wall. I rested my head on my knees, and cried. I knew that those girls were wrong, but it still hurt.

"Lanes? Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Corey, kneeling down in front of me.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-f-fine." I was still crying.

"No, your not. What happened?" He was now even closer.

"Answer this question honestly: Do you like me back?" I looked him strait in the eyes.

"If I didn't then why would I do this?" Slowly, he leaned closer, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

I was in bliss. I forgot what those girls said to me, and my worried and nervous feelings disappeared. We separated after 30 seconds, and we both blushed.

"Will that answer your question?" He said.

I nodded, and we stood up.

"I have to go back to the snack table. Me, Brady, and Dusty are daring each other to eat gross combinations of food without spitting it out. Wanna watch?" Corey was still blushing.

"Sure, as long as I don't have to eat anything." We turned and walked toward the snack table.

No One's POV

After the party was over, Corey walked Laney home. When they were in their beds, the memory of the kiss frolicked in their brains as they drifted off to sleep.

 **Done! This is a long one-shot, but I really like it. I hope you enjoy reading it, and feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
